


Секс в будущем / Звуки любви

by Electric_Barbarella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Flirting, Gay Subtext, Humor, M/M, Verbal Foreplay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Barbarella/pseuds/Electric_Barbarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив не соблазняет Дэнни. Или соблазняет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс в будущем / Звуки любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Future Sex / Love Sounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145942) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Thank you to my fabulous beta-reader - MonStra

По пути в штаб Дэнни слышит «Sexy Eyes» в третий раз и приходит к выводу, что, возможно, это вовсе не совпадение. Нет, точно не совпадение. Работает уже не радио, а чертов диск. Гаденыш пошел и купил диск с той самой песней, которую Дэнни очень четко – и крайне выразительно – просил больше никогда в жизни не включать. И вот она играет. В третий раз. В _его_ машине.  
\- Знаешь, - непринужденно начинает Дэнни вкрадчиво-кровожадным тоном, использовать который рядом с МакГарреттом вошло в привычку. – Если ты, мать твою, включишь эту хренову песню еще хоть раз, то я решу, что ты меня соблазняешь. Предупреждаю заранее.  
\- Соблазняю? – Стив едва удостаивает его взглядом. На носу у МакГарретта очки, настолько темные, что сквозь них толком ничего не видно. Должно быть, ему кажется, что он похож на какого-нибудь агента 007, заскочившего на Гавайи отдохнуть. В принципе, сходство действительно есть, но это к делу не относится.  
\- Какой мужик, находясь в замкнутом пространстве с другим мужиком, станет добровольно слушать… Sexy Eyes?  
\- Ты сомневаешься в моей гетеронормативности*?  
\- Я даже знать не хочу, сколько слогов в этом слове. Ты сам-то знаешь?  
\- Семь.  
\- Замечательно. Твой вечный максимализм, что с оружием, что со словами. Комплексуешь из-за размеров? Так сильно?  
\- Тут всего-навсего слоги, не дюймы. И ты первый взялся меряться, если на то пошло.  
\- _Почему… эта песня… все еще… играет._  
\- Ого. Ты только что выделил курсивом все предложение.  
\- Отвечай на вопрос!  
\- А это был вопрос? Тогда ты неправильно расставил знаки препинания.  
Дэнни зарычал.  
\- Ладно, ладно, прости, - шальной солнечный лучик, золотистый и острый, как нож для масла, отражается от очков Стива. – Но это ведь классика. Я нашел диск на заправке, решил заодно купить. Она не часто попадается в сборниках.  
Да, конечно. Последняя заправка по дороге в _Ад_. Стив должно быть часами выискивал диск на Ebay.  
\- Сборник? И как он называется? _«Пятнадцать видов издевательств над своим напарником?»_  
\- Вообще-то, _«Пятнадцать песен для романтического настроения»._  
\- _Вот это_ у тебя для настроения? – но потом до Дэнни доходит смысл сказанного Стивом, и он взмахивает рукой сверху вниз в триумфальном кунг-фу жесте. – Ага! Попался! _Зачем_ тебе создавать настроение сидя в машине _со мной_?  
\- Да не пытаюсь я тебя соблазнить, мужик, расслабься. У тебя разыгралось твое богатое воображение. И, между прочим, мне еще ни разу не приходилось никого соблазнять.  
\- Они что, сами вешаются тебе на шею?  
Очевидно, у Стива еще осталось какое-то понятие о приличии, так что он не отвечает на вопрос Дэнни утвердительно, но беззаботное пожатие плечами немногим лучше.  
\- Ну да, конечно. Понятное дело, что тебе не нужно никого соблазнять, мистер Красавчик.  
Стив _дергается_. Бросает на Дэнни удивленный взгляд.  
\- Ты считаешь меня красивым?  
\- Даже гребанные клумбы в Ритзе считают тебя красивым, МакГарретт. Я сужу объективно. Не принимай близко к сердцу.  
\- Значит, мне не стоит расценивать твои слова как непрямой комплимент. Или даже прямой. Настоящий форхенд.  
\- Прекрати проводить аналогии с теннисом. Это не патриотично. Выбирай… да хотя бы футбол.  
\- Ну хорошо, губернатор Пэйлин*. Это не считается за пасс вперед?  
\- Скорее за упущенный мяч, - бормочет Дэнни.  
\- Ага. Больше на тебя похоже.  
Дэнни сдерживает внезапный яростный порыв ткнуть Стива локтем под ребра. Не будь он пристегнут, обязательно бы ткнул. Хотя, к черту тычки, Дэнни бы его с удовольствием подверг _вивисекции_ *.  
\- Размышляешь над новыми способами убийства? – весело спрашивает Стив, улыбаясь своей маленькой сумасшедшей улыбкой. Дэнни замечет такие, только когда Стив распутывает дело, имеет кого-нибудь накануне или разбивает подозреваемому голову рукояткой пистолета в совершенно неуместном проявлении превосходства. С каких пор он улыбается такой улыбкой Дэнни? Или в ситуациях, связанных с Дэнни? Впрочем, Дэнни не хочет знать. Ему и так хорошо.  
\- Я еще со старыми не закончил, - он проводит рукой по волосам, в том числе, чтобы отвлечься, потому что рука так и тянется к плееру, но он знает, что если поддастся соблазну и выключит эту несчастную песню (Боже, она что, стоит на повторе?), Стив включит ее опять, и Дэнни снова придется выключать. И они будут сориться, как детсадовцы, пока плеер в конце концов не сломается.  
Кто-то из них должен вести себя, как взрослый. Почему бы не Дэнни? Перетягивание каната только утомляет и ни к чему не приводит. Этому его Грэйс научила. Конечно, Стиву, хе-хе, возмужать мешает отсутствие полезного опыта отцовства, так что Дэнни даст ему поблажку. На этот раз.  
Только вот…  
\- Получается, ты садист, - срывается у Дэнни с языка.  
\- Что?  
\- Когда ты в следующий раз начнешь строить из себя Капитана Америку…  
\- Я из себя кого-то строю?  
\- Уверен, у тебя трико в гараже припрятано. Поглубже.  
\- Оно в багажнике. Рядом с моей страстью все контролировать. Ты говорил, у меня такая есть, да?  
\- Да. Именно поэтому, когда ты в следующий раз решишь спасать положение и влезешь в какую-нибудь грандиозную перестрелку, где слишком много пуль и моих частей тела, потрудись сообщить людям, которых спасаешь, что ты, на самом деле, садист. А все твои геройства – сплошная видимость.  
\- Я страдающий садизмом, красивый супергерой-гей со страстью все контролировать, - подытожил Стив без выражения. – Вот что ты обо мне думаешь.  
\- Да забудь ты уже про эту красоту. Господи. Случайно вышло, понимаешь? Мы оба согласились, что это был упущенный мяч.  
\- Садизм-то откуда?  
\- О, а _специально включать_ песню, которая (и ты об этом знаешь) рвет мою _душу_ на части – не садизм. Ты обожаешь надо мной издеваться, да?  
\- Разве не предполагалось, что я тебя соблазняю?  
\- Псих вроде тебя? Кто его знает. Может тебе кажется, что это _вообще одно и тоже_.  
\- Хм, - сумасшедшая улыбка вновь появляется на лице Стива, и один взгляд на нее вызывает у Дэнни под кожей любопытное покалывание, что-то между раздражением и… и _раздражением_ , так что Дэнни приходиться фыркнуть и отвернуться. – Может и одно.  
/конец/

* Гетеронормативность — мировоззрение, при котором гетеросексуальность понимается как социальная норма сексуального поведения человека.  
*Губернатор Пэйлин – Сара Луиза Пэйлин, губернатор Аляски с 2006 по 2009  
*Вивисекция – операция над живыми животными для исследований функций организма.


End file.
